1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to audience participation and identification devices, and more particularly to a system, article, and method for providing one or more positional spotlights to identify and sequence audience participation during question and answer sessions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice to follow speaking presentations to medium to large audiences with a period of time reserved for a question and answer session. Quite often, during the presentation itself, the house lights are dimmed so that attention is focused on the speaker or presentation materials. During the question and answer session however, the house lights must be turned on so that the speaker or facilitator is able to identify and select audience members to ask their questions. Audience members who are not initially selected must either keep their hands in the air, or risk losing priority in the arbitrary sequence of questions asked. If a wired or wireless microphone is available, a facilitator must physically hand-deliver the wireless microphone to the audience member's general location. Otherwise, if a microphone is not available, the speaker must repeat the question asked for the benefit of other audience members who may not have heard the current question. In addition, audience members who interrupt or proceed with a question without raising their hands occasionally disrupt the sequential flow of questions.